Devices in wireless networks can be connected in a mesh structure, i.e., one device is connected to one or more other devices in an ad-hoc manner. Each device in a mesh network is referred to as a node. In such networks, data traffic needs to find its way from the transmitting node to the receiving node by jumping through one or more other nodes. There is a need to find the best or most-efficient route from the transmitting node to the receiving node.